


wide eyed

by everythingistemporary



Series: peter parker/michelle jones one-shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Excitement, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19639939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingistemporary/pseuds/everythingistemporary
Summary: It’s snowing outside of Peter and MJ’s New York apartment, and Peter wants to play in the snow.





	wide eyed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3, so please be kind, but constructive criticism is always welcome! leave some love in the comments! love you all <3

“MJ, come look!” Is the first thing Michelle heard on this late November morning. She noticed a twinge of excitement in the voice that was still calling out to her. “It’s snowing! First of the season!” She heard Peter’s voice again, brimming with joy. MJ rolled over in bed, draping a hand over the spot where Peter had been sleeping just minutes ago. She rolled again, this time peeking one eye open to check the time. Her digital clock read 9:00, and- shit! She had slept in longer than planned. She supposed it was a Saturday after all, and she had definitely needed the extra zzz’s after a night of no sleep with Peter. 

MJ forced herself up and pulled her robe off the floor and around her cold body, treading lightly on the mahogany floor of their loft. These mornings were her favorite; Peter would wake up before her and hand her a cup of coffee (usually made wrong, but bless him for trying). Today though, her boyfriend stood amazed and wide awake behind a window at the front of their apartment, watching the snow fall outside. His forehead was pressed up against the glass, breath fogging it up where his mouth hovered. MJ walked over to him slowly.

“Morning,” she groggily whispered as she wrapped herself around Peter’s short figure, realizing shortly after that he wasn’t paying attention.

“MJ! Did you see the snow?” Peter exclaimed.

“Mhm. You’re the cutest when you’re excited,” she muttered lovingly into her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Yeah yeah, but can we go outside though? Please?” he pleaded, voice straining. MJ laughed and kissed his ear.

“Of course, Pete,” she kissed him lightly on his cheek this time.

“Okay come on!! We don’t know how long it’ll last!” he said with enthusiasm, slipping on a pair of shoes and throwing the door of their loft open. Peter rushed outside and looked up at the sky, the wind blowing the snow all different directions. Michelle just stood in the doorway, admiring the ball of sunshine she got to spend her days with. Suddenly, Peter spun around to look at MJ. He smiled wide and simply sighed, “I love this. I love the snow.”

“And I love you. Now come inside before you get pneumonia,” MJ chuckled, nodding at Peter’s snow-soaked hair and shirt.

“Okay, but I still want to watch the snow,” Peter replied, hurrying back inside.

“What is your thing with snow anyway?” MJ inquired, closing the door behind them.

“Well, it's always excited me, but one of the things I remember about Uncle Ben is he loved the snow too, and he used to take me outside to see it, even when May scolded him.” Peter chuckled.

"I find it adorable,” MJ said, sympathetic look on her face as she bent down at the fireplace in their living room to get a fire going. “Why don’t you dry your hair off and get a change of clothes, and I’ll make us some coffee.”

“Sure, yeah,” Peter said, walking away. When he came back wearing a fresh shirt, MJ handed him a mug and pulled him to the couch by his hand. She sat, legs folded one under the other, and Peter rested his head on her lap. They were facing the window, and MJ ran her hands through Peter’s soft, curly hair as he watched the snow continue to fall. MJ decided that this was her favorite kind of morning.


End file.
